deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi VS Gulp
Yoshi VS Gulp is a what if? episode of Death Battle featuring Yoshi from the video game Super Mario and Gulp from the video game Spyro. Description Two gluttonous green dinosaurs battle for dominance! Which of the abused will find freedom? Interlude Wiz: The Mesozoic era, the time when dinosaurs roamed the earth. Despite being extinct, they still exist within the world of fiction. Boomstick: Now we're pitting two against each other to see which will survive as the fittest! Wiz: Yoshi, the lovable dinosaur of Mario. Boomstick: And Gulp, the extremely large, but athletic behemoth. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Yoshi Wiz: In the Super Mario world, there are many companions that Mario has, the first of which is the Yoshi's. Boomstick: And they look cute as, though we all know it's a facade when enemies are nearby. Wiz: Rightfully so. Anyway, this dinosaur was the one who discovered our favorite plumber duo when they were mere babies and protected them from Bowser. Boomstick: At least we know now why Bowser hates these things. Wiz: After the plumbers grew up into adulthood, Yoshi served as a method of transportation for them, allowing them to travel faster. Boomstick: But you can make the characters look like douchebags by dismounting Yoshi over a pit! I'm surprised that he deals with this crap! Wiz: Well, if you wish to blame anyone Boomstick, blame the players. Boomstick: You guys are heartless! This Yoshi indebted itself to these characters and yet, you just want the highest score and disregard Yoshi's life! Wiz: ...Are you finished? Boomstick: I think so, but poor Yoshi... Wiz: It's sad but true. Moving on, Yoshi is no slacker when it comes to combat, despite being a friendly dinosaur. Boomstick: Yoshi is a proficient jumper, being able to outclass Mario's jumps in terms of height and power. Wiz: He is capable of ground pounding, which can destroy a Koopa's shell. Plus, he can use the Flutter Jump, allowing him to jump higher by flapping his arms, which works because...I don't know. Boomstick: He is also smart enough to take part in sports and drive cars, even surviving all the Hunger Game like installments of...Mario Party. Oh, the horror! Wiz: In addition, he has a digestive system which is rather questionable. By wrapping opponents with his tongue, he is able to swallow them and turn them into eggs, with the exception of shells, which can be launched out of his mouth. However, he does have trouble with larger opponents. Boomstick: Heck, he is able to eat projectiles and turn them into eggs, giving them special properties, but is only capable of carrying 6 eggs. He is able to create larger eggs as well, being more devastating and even protect himself by enveloping himself with an egg. Wiz: Now, back to the shells. Despite not being able to digest them, Yoshi is able to hold them in his mouth for certain power-ups depending on the color. Red shells allow him to fire three large fireballs, yellow shells enable him to create sand clouds when he jumps or ground pounds and the blue shell- Boomstick: You mean that annoying thing on Mario Kart? Wiz: Yes Boomstick. By ingesting this shell, he is able to grow wings for a limited time, granting him the ability to fly as well as the ability to breathe fire. He can even fire an explosive egg from his mouth. Boomstick: The only problem with this is that if Yoshi holds the shell in his mouth for too long, he will inevitably swallow it, losing the chance of using the power-up. Wiz: He is only able to use a handful of power-ups that the other characters can, such as the Super Star. In addition, he is able to create items from other items that are stored in his eggs. Boomstick: And boy, when he gets a hold of a Mega Mushroom, you'd better run! Wiz: In this state, Yoshi's size increases and is able to run through blocks with ease. In addition, unlike the other Mario characters, Yoshi is able to not only stomp on enemies but also punch them, making him more of a threat. However, like the winged form, it only lasts so long. Boomstick: Yoshi is clever, cunning and agile, being the fastest animal in the Mario world, not to mention a glutton. Plus, he is somehow able to talk. Wiz: Though he doesn't have many defenses and is a little frailer than the Mario cast due to his increased speed, which could result in his downfall. And because he is unable to use a fair few power-ups that other can, it does lock down his arsenal a little. Boomstick: Despite that, this dino proves that the cutest things can be deadly. (Yoshi does his signature cry) Gulp Wiz: Of all Riptocs in the Spyro franchise, none come near the brutality that is Gulp. Boomstick: But before joining Ripto as one of his top minions, Gulp was living in the Molten Crater where he persistently asked Gnasty Gnorc for work. After being turned down multiple times, he eventually found work under this small mastermind. (Ripto can be heard screaming in the background) Boomstick: Erm, what was that? Wiz: Just ignore it. Anyway, under the sorcerer, Gulp received some weaponry, including a large jetpack, missile launchers and is able to fire electrical spheres from these rocket launchers. These projectiles are aimed at the opponent, either with the intent of hitting them directly or if the opponent is quick, predict where they're going to be and hit them with the shockwave they make on impact. Boomstick: Though he's not just restricted to that. He has an armor composed of steel, but its sheer weight restricts his movement. Once it's destroyed, he is able to run faster than Spyro. Wiz: In addition, he is able to consume items, then attacks opponents with them. Boomstick: Yeah, he has a similar digestive system to Yoshi. Wiz: However, he can also devour small animals to regain some health and consumed items are usually fired back at the opponent instead, such as rockets. The only item that he digests besides small animals are bombs, which somehow don't destroy his insides and the explosion inside him causes the fire to be emitted from his skin. Boomstick: Plus, he can jump in the air and flatten his opponents, though, with the armor, he is unable to do so. Wiz: Despite being large and bulky, this makes him easier to hit. His rockets can also run out of propulsion, allowing opponents to fire them back. Boomstick: And although he is immune to many ramming attacks as well as flame attacks, he is somewhat vulnerable to explosive attacks, even if it has fire properties. Furthermore, he isn't that bright. Wiz: Even though he has the ability to speak, he shows little signs of intelligence, preferring to mow down anyone who gets in his way. And despite being under constant abuse from Ripto, he still serves him. Boomstick: But if there's a land animal you wish to ride into battle, Gulp's your pick up! (Gulp lets out a roar) Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight It's a sunny day on Yoshi's Island. There are several inhabitants walking around, until a portal opens. When the portal disappears, a large green dinosaur is seen in its place. Before the enemies can adavnce on Gulp, he runs at them and tackles them all, taking them out. Yoshi is nearby and hears the commotion, running towards the scene. As his eyes scan the area, he notices Gulp devouring a Shy Guy, who is screaming. Just before he's consumed by Gulp, the Shy Guy gets wrapped by Yoshi's tongue and is turned into an egg by Yoshi's digestive system. Enraged, Gulp stamps towards Yoshi, who gets into a defensive stance. FIGHT! Yoshi begins the fight by throwing an egg at Gulp, who doesn't flinch and proceeds to fire electric spheres from his turrets. Yoshi manages to avoid them and runs circles around Gulp, making the behemoth fire rockets. Yoshi then grabs a rocket wth his tongue and redirects it to Gulp's armor. Despite the armor being tough, there is a dent on it due to the explosion. As Yoshi tries to pick up a rocket that's on the floor, Gulp tackles the little dino into a wall before putting it in his mouth and firing it back at Yoshi. Yoshi barely manages to avoid it and jumps onto a green Koopa, turning the lizard into an egg and firing the shell at Gulp. However, Gulp just laughs and stamps on the shell, breaking it, though when he looks back up, Yoshi can't be seen. Gulp begins searching for Yoshi, not realising that he's on his back. Yoshi then ground pounds where the armor is dented, causing the dent to become bigger. Realising where Yoshi is, Gulp fires rockets towards him, though the former jumps, avoiding it and despite most of the missiles following Yoshi, one hits the dent, causing the armor to fracture and crack, until the armor falls off of Gulp. As Yoshi lands, Gulp's already firing electric spheres at Yoshi while heading towards a Bob-omb. Yoshi throws a shell at Gulp, but it simply breaks on impact. Meanwhile, Gulp stops firing the spheres and digests the Bob-omb, resulting with the creature exploding inside Gulp and large fire balls are fired in random directions. Seeing this as an opportunity, Yoshi swallows one of the fire balls and throws the newly created egg at Gulp, inflicting damage on him. Enraged, Gulp runs towards Yoshi and attempts to flatten him, but Yoshi is able to dodge it. Yoshi then manages to grab a red shell and shoot a fire ball at Gulp. However, Gulp opens his mouth and eats it before firing it back out to Yoshi, who dodges it. Knowing this won't get him anywhere, Gulp activates his jet pack and files above Yoshi. Yoshi runs, but Gulp keeps following him and disengages the jet pack, falling to the ground. Yoshi, knowing he won't escape, encases himself in a shell. The shell barely endures the impact and rolls away before Yoshi pops out of it. During this, Gulp eats a Goomba, regaining some health. Yoshi rushes towards Gulp and proceeds to attack his back, but Gulp barely flinches and starts shrugging of Yoshi. Before being launched off, Yoshi managed to grab onto one of the turrets before it tore off, leaving Gulp with one turret. Despite this, Gulp manages to fire rockets from the dislodged turret, locking onto Yoshi. In addition, his other turret is firing electrical spheres. Yoshi gets hit by the explosion of one of the rockets, sending him flying. As he lands, he notices a blue shell before consuming it. Suddenly, Yoshi grows wings and flies back to the battlefield. Gulp, not knowing Yoshi is still alive, was readying to leave, until Yoshi tackled into him while breathing fire. Surprised, Gulp began firing rockets, but Yoshi's flames caused them to explode before impacting. Yoshi then retaliates by firing flaming eggs at Gulp, inflicting massive damage before he reverts back to normal. Gulp is now exhausted and Yoshi eats four rockets, turning them into eggs before throwing all four at Gulp. The explosions engulf the behemoth, who roars before being blown up. All that remains of the dino is his head. K.O! Yoshi then wraps his tongue around Gulp's head before eating it. Meanwhile, Crush is seen mourning over Gulp's loss. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: And that just proves you don't mess with Yoshi! Wiz: Indeed. Now, even though Gulp had the durability advantage, that's all he had going for him. Yes, the weapons he possessed may have been able to keep Yoshi at bay, but only for so long, since Yoshi is much smarter. Boomstick: In addition, there were only two things he could've attacked with, and one could easily be countered by redirecting it. Wiz: Also, even though both didn't have much in their arsenal, Yoshi's were much more effective. Even if Yoshi couldn't finish Gulp off normally, the blue shell and mega mushroom would be enough to weaken him tremendously, as well as serving as a great counter to whatever Gulp had in store. Boomstick: In addition, Yoshi's speed was something Gulp had never combated before. Sure, Spyro may have been quick, but compared to Yoshi, it was like Spyro was walking. Wiz: It didn't help that Gulp isn't as manouverable, let alone dumber and less experienced than Yoshi. But the last thing to note is that once Spyro gets the permanent Super Flare power up, Gulp is by far the easiest boss in Ripto's Rage as the power up counts as an explosion, the only thing that affects him. Boomstick: It seems this battle was...Eggs-plosive! Wiz: The winner is Yoshi. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015